Guitars have been popular musical instruments since the middle ages. They are quite versatile, and come with all different sorts of capabilities, such as electrical guitars, acoustical guitars, base guitars, etc. Yet, in all guitar instruments, the guitar securing and changing device is the same. That is, at the base of the guitar (just over the acoustical opening, for instance) there is contained a bar-like device, commonly referred to as the bridge which contains a number of openings capable of receiving guitar strings. For instance, in an acoustical guitar, there are commonly contained on the bridge six openings to accommodate six strings. In order to attach the guitar string, the user must knot the string before insertion into the bridge, and then thread the string through the bridge. This, of course, can be quite a cumbersome procedure, especially the knotting step. That is, for many people it is difficult to manufacture a knot in the correct position along the string so that enough of the string remains in order for it to be attached at the top of the instrument near the threads. Also, of course, if the string snaps, and a lesser length of string is available for the user, there may not be enough length of string remaining for the string to be knotted and then securedly attached. In any event, it has proven desirable to avoid the knotting and threading procedures common to all forms of guitars.